coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9380 (14th February 2018)
Plot Entering the flat, Eva and Eileen are shocked to find Billy comatose. Eva finds the pills she saw Adam give Billy. Summer is uncomfortable as the man in the car keeps pace with her walk. Phelan stops by in his van and rescues her from the man's attentions, who then speeds off. Ali is surprised to hear that Michelle is still in the area and makes it clear to Liz that he's bitter at the lack of contact he's received from her over the past few years. Bethany helps Sarah with her hair and make-up and tells her about the date with Aidan she's organised for her. Sarah refuses unless she patches things up with Craig. The runners are cheered on. Billy has recovered and Eva questions him about the pills that Adam gave him. She refuses to hand them over to him, saying she wants answers from Adam. Mary and Craig find the run difficult. Beth worries where Kirk has disappeared to, not realising he is stuck in a portaloo. At the finishing line, Robert goes down on one knee and proposes to Michelle. Delighted, she accepts as everyone applauds. Billy tells Eileen that his painkillers are the only thing keeping him going. Tyrone finds the restaurant prices expensive and pretends that he and Sean are a couple to take advantage of the Valentine's Day half-price offer. The Maitre D' is taken with Sean. Eva confronts Adam in his office, mistaking his motivation as making money from drug dealing and accusing him of making Billy an addict. Arriving outside the door, Peter overhears and steps in to stop Eva ringing the police, saying he will deal with the matter. Peter tears a strip off his nephew, telling him how upset Susan would be at his actions. Adam agrees to drop the matter. Aidan takes Sarah to the bistro where the two feel awkward around all the Valentine's couples. Kirk arrives home, traumatised after being stuck for hours. Following advice from Gail, Bethany organises a lunch with Craig, saying it's make or break time. Sarah is impressed when Aidan tells her about his kidney donation. Sean is annoyed that he can't get to know the Maitre D' due to his deception with Tyrone. Geraldine rings Adam who tells her he can't help her any more. Eileen and Eva promise Billy their full support in recovering and keeping Summer. Cast Regular cast *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne Guest cast *Man - Matt Aistrup *Maitre D' - Jake Ferretti Places *Coronation Street exterior *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Room 1 *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *Weatherfield High - Road outside *Italian restaurant Notes *The scenes outside Weatherfield High were recorded on King William Street in Salford. *Gail Rodwell mentions once going with Suzie Birchall to see a psychic in Blackpool who foretold her complicated love-life. This event was not depicted in the programme at the time. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen and Eva find a comatose Billy; Bethany tells Sarah she has arranged for her to go on a date with Aidan; and during the Race for your Wife charity run Robert drops to one knee and proposes to Michelle. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,830,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes